Tragic Alternatives
by Beautiful Misery
Summary: When Edward is blessed with the opportunity he's been waiting for, and is faced with a heartbreaking and lifechanging option, he must choose through difficult decisions.


_Tragic Alternatives_

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full-Metal Alchemist; it entirely belongs to a very talented person. However, I do own this story and any new characters I create in it.

Prologue

They all sat around the table, watching as Izumi sat in front of the boy. _He is not human…_He ate the food in front of him, at a quicker pace than Edward had ever seen accomplished. _He is not to be trusted…_Watching, as she smiled to him, teasing him as if he were her own. _What is wrong with him? _His eyes traced across the tanned arm, trailing across to the scar that lied near his shoulder. "The fox…" He mumbled, bringing his flesh hand to the shoulder part of the automail, sighing.

Winry noticed the look on his face; she put on a smile and nudged him with her elbow, widening the smile even more, "C'mon, what's up?" When he didn't respond, she scooted her chair even closer, "Ed…why do you and Al always hide things from me? Tell me this one, maybe I can help…" The smile was washed away from her face by now.

He nodded his head toward the door, and his eyes ran to the boy and his teacher. Winry immediately understood, and she stood up and began to walk out. Edward stood up as well and began to explain to the teacher, "We're going to step outside for a few minutes…we'll be right back." She didn't take much care into where they were going; most of her was still occupied with the boy.

Once they were outside, Winry sat down on a step and pushed the hair that tumbled into her face away, "…So, are you going to tell me what's been on your mind?" She looked to him, he looked back to her at first, but quickly jerked his head away which followed by a loud grunt.

A moment of silence fell through, as a wind brushed past. Winry began to stand up to go back inside; giving up on him, but Edward grabbed her arm, pulling her down. "It's the boy. He isn't human…"

It was hard for him to get the words out, but he continued, "There's something about him…and, have you seen his arm?" Now was the time he looked up to her, his eyes glazing with fear, worry, sadness, anger, and happiness…all at the same time.

She wasn't surprised to hear this, it was almost what she expected, "Edward…he is just a boy…" Winry was confused herself in the matter, so she wasn't sure whether or not to respond that it was just a coincidence. Instead she stayed quiet.

The silence continued for another minute, Edward broke it in irritation, "He isn't human! His arm…that arm…is from the fox bite. He can do alchemy without a transmutation circle…Don't you see, Winry?" He stood up, directly in front of the door. "And Teacher is trusting him far too easily, she's hiding something from me…I know it. I'll find out what's happening."

Overcome in shock, Winry didn't stand up just yet to walk inside with Edward. Instead she sat on the stair, bringing her legs to her chin as she thought about everything that could be true. _Even if it was right, what could he possibly do? _Simply having the knowledge that it was his arm, his leg, wasn't enough. Whatever Edward would do to get their bodies back, she didn't know. The matter was practically unpredictable.

She stood up, and walked back into the house. The boy was finished eating by now, and was leaning back in his chair savoring any taste that was left in his mouth. Al looked to him, "You really were hungry, weren't you?" The boy began to laugh, and so did Al.

Edward, Winry, and Izumi all exchanged glances to each other. Only Edward and Winry's were confused and dazzled, but Izumi's look was cold and hard. Edward lowered his head, mumbling to himself, "Something has to be done…anything…" He looked back up, watching everything go on as if something were wrong and he was the only one that saw it, like he were picturing a predictable movie.

xxx

Just a quickie to process everything that's happening and all. Hope you all will enjoy this just as much as I will! I can't say I'll update pretty frequently, but I'll try my hardest to appease you all. Thanks for reading, and I love any review you could possibly give me. Thanks again!


End file.
